The present disclosure is directed to methods for improving the thermal and electrical properties of cement compositions and to formulations for cements having such properties and, more particularly to such methods and formulations in which fine resilient graphitic carbon particles are added to the formulations.
Electrically conductive and/or thermally transmissive cements are useful for a number of purposes, such as, but not limited to, heated pavement systems, indoor or outdoor heated/cooled flooring systems, heat dissipation in power plants or mechanical operations, and heat dissipation in structural systems.
It is known that the addition of graphite to cement compositions improves the thermal and electrical properties of the cement. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,149 to Peter R. Carney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,961 to Nahm et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,584 to Bennett, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,732,381 to Williams et al.
By way of the present disclosure, methods and formulations are provided for cements having a fine fraction comprising resilient graphitic carbon and having improved thermal and electrical characteristics.